


Out in Venice

by CristinaSea



Category: Actor RPF, Lily-Rose Depp - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fiction, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaSea/pseuds/CristinaSea
Summary: Monday, 2 September 2019, the Venice Film Festival





	Out in Venice

**Author's Note:**

> **Scene: 1:10 PM, the Lido, Venice**  
A water taxi inches its way to the dock, engine on the lowest speed setting. The paparazzi raise their cameras, ready to capture the maximum number of photos. Magazines and newspapers, tabloids and respectable media alike pay well for these shots.

A young man steps out, dark hair, bright eyes, engaging grin. Astonishingly beautiful. He smiles and waves before bending and turning his attention to the watercraft’s cabin. He extends his hand inside as a young woman emerges. She smiles into his eyes before turning and waving to the cameras, her long dark blonde hair rippling. She looks very young but moves with the confidence of one who has grown up in the public eye. 

They are co-stars in a film at the festival. The director and other lead actor had disembarked from the water taxi in front of them and are waiting on the red carpet. They gesture for them to join them. More photos are taken. Wide smiles. Poses. Turns to the left, the right, then their publicists interrupt to remind them that they have other commitments. One last wave and they enter the palazzo, cameras capturing the fact that not once had the young man’s hand left the blonde’s slender waist.

**Scene: 2:15 PM, inside the Palazzo del Casinò**  
On a raised stage a couple of long tables have been joined together and covered with white tablecloths. Along one side of the table, the director, producer, and principal actors sit and look expectantly at the journalists in the audience. One of them is in the middle of a question, directed at the young leading man.

Journalist: From what I have seen, there is great on-screen chemistry between you and your queen. Can you tell us how you built that chemistry on set?

Actor: It helped that we already knew each other before filming. (Looks at co-star.)

Co-star: We were introduced in LA by some friends and we hit it off, so we are around each other a lot.

Actor: It’s really great when you know your scene partner outside work and already have an intimate relationship with them. There are challenges that come with that (co-star laughs) but mostly it makes it easier, like for the chemistry part.

In the background the cameras are busy recording the two beautiful people sat side by side, poised but bodies relaxed and open, comfortable with each other.

**Scene: 9:30 PM, the Lido at night, Venice**  
An air of expectancy surrounds the paparazzi pen. They are out here this breezy evening to capture on film any interaction beyond what would be expected during a film’s promotion. The earlier photos had garnered thousands of clicks. The internet was abuzz with questions: _are they or aren’t they_ and _will they confirm or won’t they?_ The paparazzi were under orders to photograph what could be construed as a _Public Display of Affection._

Another water taxi arrives. At last. It is the couple of the hour. The lagoon breeze is brisk and Tim shrugs out of his tuxedo jacket and drapes it over Lily’s bare shoulders. His thumbs caress her collarbone in a quick, barely there gesture. Lily is not so shy. Tim’s curls have caught the breeze and are spilling over each other. She steps in closer and smooths them back, the action familiar and intimate, before twining their fingers together and turning towards the cameras.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a happy “What if” 😊


End file.
